La Cantarella: Liquor of Succession
by Luca Sensei
Summary: We loved, we sinned, and we killed.  Cantarella, a story of passion, hate, and death. Based on the song and previews by respective owners.  Kaito x Miku x Len  with possible side couples .  Rating may change due to content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: What Lay Beneath The Willow

Hello all~!  
>I'm Luca Sensei, a newbie to fanfic writing. I decided I should try my inexperienced hand (ahahaha, don't get any ideas~) at fanfiction since I love it to death. *spamano head* e u e<br>Anyways, this is my first fanfic, hopefully no one will hate it to death, and please, please, _please_ leave any comments/reviews you have, be it good or bad (don't hurt me to deeply please~).  
>To grammer heads: Please have mercy on my soul. TT u TT<br>Future chapters will _most definitely_ be longer, but the amount of people who read this/like this/love this/review this will also determine how many chapters/how long the story is. o u o

**Disclaimer:** Characters Kaito, Miku, len, and any other vocaloids are not mine, nor is the base of the story. PFFF- I don't even have the vocaloid software. Vocaloid characters belong to Yamaha, and Cantarella, previews and song, belongs to respective owners. Sadly, all I own is the writing.

And enough of my babble~! Onward the story~! Ahahahaha, remember: Read & Review~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>****What Lay Beneath The Willow**

She came to visit me for the next twelve years, sitting for hours and hours, but never could I reach her. Every day she visited, and every day she cried. Perhaps she would stop her pointless visits soon? I dearly loved her presence… but I did watch as her heath waned and withered...

**~Twenty Years Earlier~ **

The sky over my family's manor was blanketed with such a thin grey, as if it would rain. The waters of the pond were already much too high, any higher and our sitting place would be too soaked to sit on. The old willow tree stood and cloaked us quite like a large umbrella, and perhaps that is why we would always pass our time here.

It was like a fantasy; every day, every hour, every minute, and every second we spent together under that tree. Miku, daughter of Count Hatsune, and I, son of Count Shion, passing time under the willow as our fathers talked of politics and fortunes. Our families were close, making it inevitable that we would meet at some point, but rather than being "Lord Hatsune's Daughter" or "Lord Shion's Son," we were Miku and Kaito. We were friends.

I soon began to believe our fathers might have us married as soon as we were of age, seeing as the adults always seemed to dance around the topic whenever the two – or even one of us for the matter – were around. But I was only 12 at the time, Miku younger still at the age of 8.

"Kaito!" Her sweet moist pink lips opened, and her tongue delicately formed my name, each letter melting into the voice of an angel. I couldn't help but smile at her, a pure child dressed in a pure white dress.

"Kaito, dance with me?" Her light turquoise locks seemed to droop in their twin tails as my pale lips pulled into a frown, "Please, please, please, Kaito? I'll even promise not to ever, ever ask again!" I bit my lip and threw my head back, tossing my navy blue bangs from my forehead, but quickly looked back to my dearest friend.

"You shouldn't beg, you-," My carefully chosen words were quickly eaten up by the urgent calls – with a tone that hinted of anger – of the adults who came looking for us, heaven forbad I knew their reason this time. '_Perhaps a storm was brewing?'_ Yes, a storm indeed.

When our fathers reached the willow the calling only slipped into enraged shouts. Venomous curses filled the air as the two men stomped closer; making my first reaction to cover the innocent ears of my precious friend, but it seemed to fan their fury more so. As soon as I met father's pale navy eyes my heart sunk, and my slightly chilled hands were jerked from Miku's person as we were pulled away from each other. I dug the heels of my shoes into the ground and yanked at my father's grip, but in the end I could only watch as the horrified and confused aqua of my dearest Miku's eyes seemed to vanish as our distance increased.

That was the last time I saw Miku as "my most precious and dearest friend Miku."

"_Kaito, dance with me!" I frown and stall to plan the words out in my head as she nags me and even tries to barter. 'You shouldn't beg, you need only ask and I'll happily oblige.'_

How unsmooth of him.

* * *

><p>Sorry, no serious Kaito x Miku (or Kaito x Miku x Len for the matter) just yet! *bows in apology* (_ _|||)<br>No spoilers for next chapter, btw. Sorry again. o 3 o  
>Reviews please, please, plea- *bricked* e u e|||<p>

I'll try to post again in about a week~! Ciao! ( ' u ' )/) *off to read spamano*


	2. Chapter 2: A Lust of Lest & Love

Ah, hello again~ o u o

My last chapter went pretty well I thought, and I loved how only one person pointed out my spelling error in the word "grammar." 'o u o`

Anyway, only 3 people left review out of about 60 visitors... Please read & review... I like reviews... gives me confidence and joy to know people care enough to take at least 10 or so seconds of their time to say they liked it... TT u TT||| *shot for mood killing*

But thank you so, so, _so_ much to the 3 people who reviewed/commented. Lovely love for my two friends and the other person who was aparently "to lazy to login." -o u o-

And for the second time, I present to you-

**Disclaimer:** Characters Kaito, Miku, len, and any other vocaloids are not mine, nor is the base of the story. PFFF- I don't even have the vocaloid software. Vocaloid characters belong to Yamaha, and Cantarella, previews and song, belongs to respective owners. Sadly, all I own is the writing.

-my story~

I hope you all love it and/or me enough to read and _review_. ; u ; *shot again for failed attempt at guilting probably anyone*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>A Lust of Lest &amp; Love<strong>

Take from the 9th diary of Count Kaito Shion

"_I was her poison, I know – and I knew – that much. I was both the poison on her sword and the poison in her glass. I gave her my heart, but I took her whole. I was greedy, but I wanted and I did indeed take._

_Lately I've been thinking perhaps it would have been best to have never met her that second time._"

**~Thirteen years earlier from present day~**  
><strong>~Miku~<strong>

Today was the fourth of September. It had been seven years since Lady Miku had last been to that mansion. So many years and so much that had changed. She was to be sixteen in three months as well.

Miku glanced down to the invitation in her pale hand, sunlight and shadow dancing on the paper as the carriage rode beneath the forested road. She gently opened it to read the invite's contents for what might have been the hundredth time that hour.

_To the Lady Miku Hatsune, Daughter of Lord Hatsune:_

_ You are cordially invited to Manor Shion for the afternoon and an evening meal in the rose garden on the 5__th__ of the month at three o'clock.  
>Your Ladyship would be welcome to lodge in the guest wing of the manor for the week of the 5<em>_th__ and plus days, for I also extend an invitation to a party and social gathering to be held on the 10__th__.  
>I hope you might grace us with you presence Lady Hatsune.<em>

_ Yours Sincerely,  
>Lord Kaito Shion<br>_

She began to try and imagine what Kaito… err… _Lord Shion_ looked like now. Seven years was a long time, surely he wouldn't look the same, would he? Wait, seven years… He would be _twenty_, or at _least_ nineteen. Would he think of her as a child or an equal? Was his hair the same color? Was he polite? Would he be tall? Would anything about him be the same? She would have run on with her thoughts but a distant voice began picking at the edge of her mind, drawing her slowly back to the surface.

"... should be sweet and not in the least bitter, like that black tea called Earl Grey-," A pause in a far off string of words, "Miku, are you listening?" A charming boyish voice seemed to flood into her thoughts making her look up abruptly. He was truly handsome; face perfect in proportions, blazing light green eyes, hair the beloved color of German blonde, and a black and gold detailed coat atop a matching suit. "Oh, I'm sorry I was off in thought about… matters… You were saying, Len?" She offered an apologetic smile and attentive minty aqua eyes. With a small soothing chuckle the blonde continued on about his tea preferences, jade eyes gleaming all the while, until the carriage exited the wooded drive through the large metal doors of a gate.

Miku fisted at her long black party dress as the mansion grew closer still in the window. It lay not far ahead, so familiar as she looked out of the window's corner, but so… foreign. It really hadn't been that lengthy a time had it…? No, and Kaito would remember her too. Nothing had changed… nothing at all…

As soon as Len seemed to realize that their ride was no longer in the trees, he took a moment to think, and then stated possibly the oddest thing I've ever heard from his lips. "Don't love him." _What?_ "Just promise you won't?" _Why would you even ask me that, I'll always-,_ "Please, Miku, please. Please, don't, not towards that sly devil."

She frowned and thought but spoke so innocently and ignorantly, "But I do love him, and he isn't sly. In fact, I wish we had never parted, but then I wouldn't have met you… so perhaps-," Miku was cut off by such a pleasant snigger; it made the older girl – though the difference was only by 4 months or so – blush in embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

A smile, a sad one perhaps, but no, it had to be a happy one, right? Yes, this was confirmed by a kiss, so practiced yet inexperienced, placed on her soft cheek without hesitation. Ah, so gentle and tender were the lips even as quick as the peck was. The light pink flush on his fair colored skin was quick to come and quick to vanish, though Miku's cheeks still tingled with faint blush as the carriage came to slowly halt. Why? Because Lady Hatsune did indeed have feelings for the Count Kagamine, and this was not the first time they kissed, nor the second time, nor the third time. But it was every time that the younger boy kissed her that she thought of times that seemed so long ago; times spent under the old willow.

**~Kaito~**

Through my study's window I watched the polished black carriage as it rode out of the woods, through the gate, and down the drive. So soon she would be here; so soon we would be together again. I turned from the window and to my butler, Piko, who was standing at attention by the door.

"Piko," The thin blue-eyed albino jumped a bit upon hearing his name and responded with weak 'My lord.' "Have the guest wing ready for our guest and food ready by dinner-," I was then turning back to the window, perhaps in hope of catching a glimpse of the Lady Hatsune, but I was greated by a sight that made my stomach turn in abhor, "Ready two rooms. _For our long-awaited_ _guests_." I hissed the last part as betrayal and irritation boiled in my blood, drowning out the hurried steps of Piko as he rushed away.

I bit my lip _hard_ and tasted blood shortly after. I was bloody iffuriated. Why? Because the memories I left her weren't enough; because she had the beauty of a goddess; because she had the voice of an angel; because she had eyes like unblemished jewels; because she was kind and caring to a fault; because she was perfect.

Because she was Lady Miku Hatsune she could have any man at her beck and call. Yes, this would have meant the pitiable blonde headed child was a way to kill time; a plaything. That's all he could have been. She would never have anything more than that, a toy for her entertainment, as I would treat her like a queen among queens. She had me and that's all she would ever need and ever want.

Right?

* * *

><p>Yeah, still no suggestive themes yet, sorry to any that were waiting for that. Probably won't happen for the next few chapters. e u e|||<p>

Anyways, I'll try to post next week/as soon as I can~

Ciao~ -' u '-


	3. Chapter 3: Addict to Jealousy

Hello again readers~ *le dodges bricks and bullets* e u e|||

Now I know I haven't posted in a while- *coughcough*-understatement-*coughcough* But now I'll give you a sample of the average day in Luca's boots:

6:30 AM - Wakes up  
>6:31 AM - Looks at clock and goes back to sleep<br>7:00 AM - Wakes up again  
>7:10 AM - Gets out of bed<br>7:50 AM - Begins eating breakfast  
>8:00 AM - Finishes Breakfast<br>8:15 AM - Arrives at school  
>4:00-ish PM - Gets back home<br>4:30 PM - Violin lessons and all that jazz  
>5:10 PM - Gets home and starts homework<br>5:30-ish PM - Gets done with homework and eats a snack (Ice cream or fudge round)  
>5:50-ish PM - Walks dog or sleeps or meditatesreads spamano  
>6:20 PM - Is usually asked to do something<br>7:00 PM - works on drama poster/T-shirt or something school related usually  
>7:30 PM - Eats dinner<br>8:00 PM - Has free time/study-for-tommorrow's-test time (sometimes used for fanfic)  
>8:20 PM - Gets in shower<br>8:25 PM - Begins singing in shower  
>8:50-ish PM - Gets back to my room and works on fanfic<br>9:10 PM - Brushes teeth and jazz  
>9:20 PM - messes with my puppy<br>9:30 PM - gets in bed  
>9:50 PM - "falls asleep"<br>2:35 AM - Finishes reading hetalia doujinshi (clean, thank you very much) or hetalia fanfic (rarely clean)

You see now readers? *shot*  
>Anyways~ Working on a Spamano fanfic (hope to get it out soon), enjoy belated chapter-<p>

Oh, and a happy belated birthday to my friend, [you know who you are, fusosososososo~], and thanks for making me look awesome in the group picture (if you don't know, you're probably not in that group picture-drawing-sketch thing/you weren't informed). o u o

Enjoy the uber late chapter 3~

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own vocaloid, the preview, or any of that jazz. I only own the writing and modifications to the plot. e 3 e

Read and **Review** Please~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Addict to Jealousy**

**~Kaito~**

I slowly tightened a white silk ascot around my neck, pale from seven years without longer than thirty or so minutes of sunlight at a time. I ran my fingers through my dark royal blue hair, working out any remaining knots from a quick brushing. Gently I positioned my extensive slate grey scarf on my shoulders and tossed the lengthy ends into place. I turned and met the gaze of my reflection. How out of place the ghost of a smile seemed on my face, like a single flower yet to wilt as snow falls round it's lonely existence.

I slowly breathed in and exhaled as I felt the smile grow just a bit. I would see her so soon after so very many years of waiting. It pained me to know how close we were yet so far away, but it hurt in the same way it hurt to clean an open wound. I studied my nails, blue dye coating their surface.

Oh how I loved her so, so very much.

The Lady Hatsune would be mine and mine alone.

**~Piko~**

Lord Kaito was so happy that Lady Hatsune was coming, so why? Why was he so bitter now?

Piko had the urge to hide in the corner – or under a table, which ever was closer – every time his master became like this. His fear first began to take root when, one day during afternoon paperwork, he seemed to be "in the way" when Lord Kaito decided to fling a letter opener "at the wall" in his rage. The petite albino blushed and straighten his back, remembering the "events" that had come after that. Oh how they burned in his mind like passionate hellfire.

The boy swiftly made his way to the two kitchen areas – separate rooms for the meal and the desserts – where a green haired cook and red haired cook, Gumi and Ted, were eating leftover bread from what was used to prepare Lord Kaito's lunch. They looked up in unison, and staring until Piko cleared his throat and feebly barked his master's orders, "Tonight Lady Hatsune and-," _Who exactly had come along?_ "-company are to be served the finest dishes the House of Shion has to offer. Fine Italian dinning should suit our guest's tastes the best, so prepare as usual," He clap once with gloved hands, "and corresponding desserts." He took his leave as the two cooks leaped from their seats and began dashing about, checking the clock as they moved.

A rush in his step, Piko passed by the maids' quarters, waving his hand for the one maid – the other two maids were off already setting the table, for they did that much everyday – to join him when he walked. He recognized the newer maid as Lily, a former maid to the house of Megurine, "Miss Lily, please go find Miss Teto and prepare two guest rooms immediately." With a quick bow, the blonde raced off to find the other maid, Teto, who was in fact Ted's older sister.

Now at the grand entrance to the mansion, Piko tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and gave up on trying to flatten his wild curl after the fourth try. He drew in a quick breath and opened the heavy door with a bit of effort due to his weak build.

A blush danced on his cheeks as he took in the beautiful couple before him. They were both lovely, even for well groomed nobles. His slight smile was forced as he gulped in realization; the blue haired beauty was his master's most precious Lady Miku Hatsune. She was his competition he hadn't ever stood a chance of beating. The difference was that of a show horse and a miniature pony. He _might_ _have_ wanted to slam the door in her face, push her down the stairs she had just climbed, or scare that lovely face, but no, he was already _very _aware of his position. He was indeed the Lord Kaito's prostitute, whore, slut, and hole; all titles which he had run through his head every time his master had called out _her _name during their "pleasures". It hurt, it wounded, it _broken_ him a little bit more each time.

"Lady Hatsune and respected company," _Who's voice seeped such calmness?_ "Welcome to my good master's estate." _The Lady Hatsune smiled a lovely smile and the voice cracked a bit._ "My master dearly wishes your time here will be filled with the utmost degree of comfort and bliss." _The cheery speech was void of any sincere delight, strained and hollow, I thought. _"My master will have your luggage brought to your rooms and join you shortly. Shall I lead you to your quarters?" _Oh, yes, now that voice was quite familiar; It was my own._

* * *

><p>Again, no spoiler. o 3 o<p>

I bid you good night, good day, good morning, or good [insert time of day here], buonanotte~


End file.
